


The Kid

by Forthelore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore
Summary: “And where, exactly, is your mother?” Pepper pursed her lips as she glanced at the child up and down. There were no bruises or injuries—besides a small scrape on the child’s knee. So no signs of abuse that she could spy.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 247
Kudos: 842





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pepper’s day followed the same routine. Wake up. Shower. Shave. Make up. Hair. Pick a suit and then off to the circus of meetings and an inhuman amount of coffee. This had been routine for easily the last six years. It had never faltered, never been forced to change—even when she had to travel abroad. Even if it felt like her life had become stagnant, Pepper could rely on her routine to keep her head on straight. After all, the world’s most powerful CEO could not allow herself even a small emotional break. She could not allow herself to be seen in the public as anything less than powerful, perfect, and pretty. 

So needless to say, when Pepper Potts arrived at her office in the wee hours of the morning one chilled September day, she was quite thrown from her routine. For, sitting there, swinging his tiny little legs, was a very thin boy with a mop of curls and the largest brown eyes she had ever seen. Pepper paused mid-step and she caught sight of the young child. In her years as a CEO she had never really had to encounter children. Especially when she should have been the only person in the building—with the exception of maybe a cleaner or two. (Or one hundred and six, if you’re Tony Stark.) 

Her entire morning felt almost completely thrown with the minor interruption. She could feel her mental state pause and stutter as she tried to figure out just where the kid had come from and how he had even managed to get into the building. FRIDAY would have notified her if he had come in unassisted. And Pepper certainly did not remember any notification coming across her phone. Not this morning anyway.

Straightening an imaginary wrinkle from her pristinely ironed suit, she stepped in front of the child.

“Good morning,” She cleared her throat softly. 

“Huh? O-oh! M-morning Miss Potts!” The child chirped, eyes perking up to look at her. His soft round cheeks were flushes, and up close, Pepper could see the sleep that crusted the edges of his eyelashes. 

“Hello,” Pepper put on her warmest smile—a mask to hide the mild panic that this child knew her name. She had seen enough horror movies to know how well it could go. Not that she was stupid enough to believe that the child would murder her. But she certainly wouldn’t put it past any of her competitors to send a child to spy on her. If she had been a weaker woman, it would have been a disastrous play on her maternal instinct. However, she wasn’t a weak woman. She was Pepper Potts and she was not about to let this child find out anything he shouldn’t. “May I ask your name?”

“I’m Peter!” The child beamed up at her. His smile stretched his cheeks so far that Pepper was left wondering if it hurt. 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” Pepper swatted at a fold in her pants. The last thing she needed was for the fabric to crease just before a board meeting. “May I ask what you are doing here?”

“Momma said I should wait here for her,” Peter hummed. His hands moved to grip the seat as his feet began to swing a bit harder. If Pepper hadn’t babysat Tony at every board meeting and Gala, she would have confused the child’s anxiety with energy. 

“And where, exactly, is your mother?” Pepper pursed her lips as she glanced at the child up and down. There were no bruises or injuries—besides a small scrape on the child’s knee. So no signs of abuse that she could spy. 

“Oh! She went that way!” His tiny fist shot out from his body pointing towards the private elevator that led up to Tony’s penthouse. Pepper wasn’t entirely surprised that Tony had a guest. However, said guest having a child is new to Pepper. Tony had always made sure to never bring children into his affairs—what made this one different? What did this child’s mother offer in particular, that no one had been able to? “She had to go talk to Mr. Stark.”

“Hm,” Pepper sighed pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear. As much as she would love to storm up to the Penthouse and demand that Tony kick the woman out, she couldn’t. It wasn’t in her job description and could be seen as impeding. “How long have you been here?” She turned back to the child. He pursed his thin lips and arched his shoulders up to his ears.

“Since last night? It’s daytime outside now, right?” Peter furrowed his brows looking up and down the windowless hall. “Momma said they needed to talk, and she hasn’t been out since. But she left me a dollar for a snack! But I don’t know where the snacks are…” Peter deflated slightly at the mention of food. His small hand wrapped around his stomach, as if he were fighting off a hunger cramp. And, surely, Pepper couldn’t be expected to ignore that, could she? 

“Are you hungry?” Pepper found herself standing, hands brushing out the folds in her pants suit. Peter looked up, almost as if he were in awe of the woman before him, before nodding. “Alright, Friday, let Tony know I’m taking his guest’s child down to the cafe—“ A warmth wrapped around her hand causing the pause. A wary look down, confirmed that Peter had wrapped his tiny hand around Pepper’s. “The uh...the cafeteria.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts. Enjoy your food Peter.” The AI hummed softly causing Pepper to arch a brow. Typically, the AI was rather cynical with new people trying to get close to Tony. Thus, her treating the child as warmly as she was, left Pepper wondering if the AI knew something that she didn’t. Which wouldn't honestly surprise her. Tony was a secretive man, and Pepper had tried her hardest to keep their private lives separate. 

“Thank you!” Peter chirped happily, swinging their conjoined hands dramatically.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay! I can do that!” Peter chirped excitedly following Pepper around the kiosk to the counter. A middle aged chef--a man who looked far more exhausted than should be allowed--smiled at the duo. His hands moved swiftly as he flipped the scrambled omelet into a small enough square that it would fit between two pieces of bread. “Whoa,” Peter whispered standing on his tippy toes in an attempt to see over the counter.

Chapter two

The cafeteria was eerily silent in the early morning hours of the day. The chef’s were busy preparing for the influx of sleepy workers that would be coming in, but thanks to Stark’s sound proofing, very little of the clinking and clanking permeated the sitting area. Peter’s eyes glanced around the sleek cafeteria, his lip curled between his teeth. 

“What looks good?” Pepper glanced over the menu that flashed across the self-order center. It was a great way to keep the chefs focused on keeping all of the food fresh and hot for the employees. Her finger flicked through the images of items that anyone could order, settling momentarily over the coffee button. 

“Um,” Peter stood on his tiptoes to see each of the different menu items. Pictures of eggs, biscuits, sausage gravy, and bacon swiped across the stage causing the young boy’s stomach to growl obnoxiously. His hand instantly went to cover it, his face lighting up. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was this hungry.” The child pursed his lips, brows drawn tight as he took a step back. Embarrassment was written all over the boy's face, and for a moment it looked as if he expected to be reprimanded.

“That’s alright,” Pepper sighed softly. Her patience was starting to run on the thin side--not that she had ever been known for it. “Do you prefer sausage or bacon?”

“Bacon!” Peter perked trying to catch a glimpse of what Pepper was typing in for his order. “Oh can I get tomato on it too?” The child glanced up at the CEO. Pepper, who was a bit surprised, blinked down at the child before nodding. Though she had little experience with children, Pepper had always imagined that they were picky eaters. She had heard the horror stories from her sorority sisters, and from a few of her close friends that had children of their own.

“Of course,” Pepper hummed a bit pressing the button to add it. “What kind of juice do you like?” Her eyes darted between the screen and child—toddler? Pepper didn’t even know how old the kid was. 

“I prefer milk, please?” Peter hummed thoughtfully as he attempted to glance over the screen. Pepper had never considered having a child in the building. She would have to tell Tony later that perhaps they should add shorter screens to the cafeteria. Especially if he planned to bring more flings back to the tower that had children. 

“Alright,” Pepper nodded, selecting the carton option. 

“Where do I put the dollar?” Peter furrowed his brow, small hands clamped around the dollar that his mother had given him. A light smile tugged at Pepper’s lips as she watched the child look about the kiosk.

“How about this one is on me?” Pepper hummed a bit, pulling out her badge and swiping it. “If you’re still here for snack time, then you can buy.” She found herself throwing a playful wink at the small brunette. The child giggled politely, grasping the dollar in his hand tightly. 

“Okay! I can do that!” Peter chirped excitedly following Pepper around the kiosk to the counter. A middle aged chef--a man who looked far more exhausted than should be allowed--smiled at the duo. His hands moved swiftly as he flipped the scrambled omelet into a small enough square that it would fit between two pieces of bread. “Whoa,” Peter whispered standing on his tippy toes in an attempt to see over the counter. 

Pepper smiled a bit, glancing down at the mop of brown curls. She supposed, if the kid was Tony’s, then at least he was as opposite of his father as he could be. He was well mannered, and was rather delightful to have around. 

“Here’s your order Miss Potts,” the chef smiled as he slid a tray towards the two. Peter’s small hands reached to grab onto the tray, just before Pepper could snag it. “Careful, kiddo. Maybe let Miss Potts grab the food and you can grab the milk?” 

Pepper had honestly expected a meltdown from the child. She had seen the way children his age reacted in grocery stores and in restaurants. But when Peter simply perked up, instead of tearing up, Pepper found her shoulders slumping with a bit of relief. 

“Okay!” Peter chirped excitedly, his small hands clasped his plastic bottle of milk to his chest. “I’m good at carrying things!” Peter hummed delightedly as he followed Pepper away from the preparation station. “Oh! May I get some ketchup,please?” The child hummed as they passed the condiments table.

“Of course,” Pepper smiled, setting the tray down to grab a handful of small packets. “Do you see a good spot for us to sit?” Several booths lined the cafeteria, and tables filled the empty spaces. Peter pursed his lips, glancing at each sitting area critically. It would be the second most important decision of his life that day. 

“There?” His small hand pointed to a booth in the corner. It had a window that Peter could look out of, and offered plenty of light for them to bask in when the sun started to come up.

“Perfect.” Pepper hummed, reaching down to place a hand between Peter’s shoulders. Her finger tips graced softly over the boy's spine, nearly causing her to jerk back. She may not have had a lot of child experience, buf Pepper was more than sure that she shouldn’t be able to feel the boy’s skeleton so prominently. “Which side do you want?” 

“Um...Is this one okay?” Peter questioned sliding into the seat that, Pepper noticed, was facing the door. “This way if momma comes looking for me, I can see her!”


	3. A little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really?” The child’s head jerked up in excitement. “I was a good date?” A light flush fell over his slightly rounded cheeks.

Chapter Three

Breakfast with Peter had been a rather pleasant affair. And not one that Pepper had expected to go so well. The child was well behaved, and the most polite child she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Not that Pepper Potts formally knew a lot of children. 

“Wow,” Peter giggled, his small hand wrapped around hers as they walked back towards her office. “That was really yummy! Like,” He paused, his brows drawn taught in thought. “Like better than mom’s breakfast!” Peter bounced excitedly at the thought. “I wonder what momma had for breakfast!”

“Yes,” Pepper sighed a bit, never faltering in her smile. “I do wonder.” Her lips pursed slightly as she thought of the words that she would no doubt murder Tony with later. There was absolutely no reason to bring the boy’s mother up to the penthouse and force him to sit outside. If anyone had ever caught wind, or noticed, it would be a PR disaster. One that she, no doubt, would be in charge of fixing because Tony was hopeless. “Speaking of,” Pepper paused in front of the chairs, watching as Peter did his best to scramble on top of them. “We should see where your mother is. FRIDAY, would you alert Tony and his...guest. That Peter is here and waiting on them?”

Peter perked as the AI confirmed the message delivered. 

“This place is so cool!” He squeaked, swinging his legs. “I wish I could live here! FRIDAY is so cool, and there’s so much science all over the place! I’ve read about Mr. Stark’s projects!” Peter chirped excitedly. 

“You have?” Pepper hummed sitting beside her little friend. “What kind of things?”

“Well..I read that he had to create an arc reactor! Which is, wow!” Peter grinned, gripping the edge of his seat. “I mean...how did he get it so small? How did it not blow him up?”

“I..wow.” Pepper blinked a bit taken aback by the child’s statement. Though her time with children had been limited, Pepper had been privy to her fair share of mother’s shoving their toddler’s at her and claiming they were geniuses. Said toddler would simply shove their fist in their mouth, or push away bashfully. 

“Because...and how did it not burn him? Because..because it's a nuclear fusion reaction right, Miss Potts?” Peter was vibrating with energy now, and Pepper began to wonder if the child wasn’t somehow related to the man in the penthouse.

No, she thought to herself trying to find a way to respond to Peter. Tony may have been stupid in the public eye, but he would never put himself in danger of having an illigitimate child. He would have been notified long before now, as the mother would no doubt have wanted some form of monetary gain from the man. Pepper certainly would have heard of it by now.

“I..yes. But Tony is a very smart man, so he figured it out pretty easily.” Pepper forced a smile as she praised him.

“Boss is on his way down, Miss Potts.”

“Thank you FRIDAY.” Pepper nodded to the camera in the ceiling. “I bet you’re excited to go home and go to bed.” 

“Not really,” Peter sighed a bit. His shoulders drooped as his legs stopped their back and forth movement. 

“No?” Pepper frowned a bit, throwing a glance at the elevator. The light at the top indicated it was coming down at full speed. It wouldn’t be long before the child’s mother stepped off. “Why not?” 

“I’m not allowed to say,” Peter bit his lip cautiously. “Mom and Dad don’t like me talking about it.” Long lashes covered the boy’s eyes as he stared at his untied shoelace. 

“Well,” Pepper knew she was about to shoot herself in the foot. Tony would never approve of a stranger bringing her child to and from the office. But something about this child compelled her to it. “Maybe you could come back and visit. I would love to have you around for another breakfast date.” 

“Really?” The child’s head jerked up in excitement. “I was a good date?” A light flush fell over his slightly rounded cheeks. 

“The absolute best.” Pepper giggled lightly. It wasn’t a far cry from the truth; he hadn’t asked any intrusive questions. He hadn’t made any untoward moves, and honestly, even for his age and size, he had been a fun conversation. “I loved shooting the straw paper at you.” 

Peter giggled, clasping his hands over his mouth in glee. His legs began to swing once more as he grinned up at Pepper. 

“That was a lot of fun.” He nodded decisively watching the door. The light had paused in its downward count. The elevator had undoubtedly been stopped at some level and had not been overridden by Tony. Pepper suspected that the man knew he was in trouble with her. “I liked the milk too! It was really yummy!”

“Was it?” Pepper hummed leaning back on the chair. “I’ve never tried it. I’ll have to give it a go when you come back.”


	4. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You had better hope this doesn’t get out. If I read about this….You’re fired.”

Chapter Four

“Pepper,” Tony threw his arms open in a grandiose motion as he stepped off the elevator. Pepper had interrupted what was turning into a very promising morning and he planned to let her know. “What can I do for you today, Miss Potts?” 

The glare that he received from the woman would have sent anyone else to a frosty grave. As it was, Tony was used to it, and, therefore, unaffected by it. 

“Edward Anthony Stark,” The strawberry blonde hissed stepping towards him. Tony noted a slight tremble to her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Uh oh,” A small voice nearly drew his attention to the figure sitting just behind the CEO of his company. 

“My office.” She threw her arm towards the door that had her name labeled across it. “Now.”

“Am I in trouble Teacher?” Tony smirked, arching a brow as he stepped around the woman and into the rather large office. It had the best view that he could find--that way Pepper wouldn’t complain about seeing the smog ridden river on the opposite side of the building. 

Pepper stepped in behind him, before shutting the door softly. 

“What the hell,” Pepper hissed collapsing into the chair behind her desk. It was an immaculate redwood desk that Tony had ordered personally from Italy. “What on earth did you think you were doing?” Her eyes narrowed at him, her lips tugged down in a frown. 

“Relax,” Tony groaned, throwing his feet up on a small table between her desk and the guest chairs. Behind his aviators, his eyes rolled. He had made the same decision several times before. Pepper had never been pleased with the idea of him sharing his bed with random women, but she had never been so upset about it. Besides, they were in an off period, so there was no reason for her to be jealous. “It was just a one night stand.”

“One night…” Pepper groaned, dragging a hand down her face. “Tony, she had a kid with her. A kid that both of you, as supposed adults, left unattended all night.”

This caused Tony to pause in his thought process. He didn’t recall much from the night before--he never did when it came to the women he brought home. He liked to be thoroughly sloshed so he could get a decent night's sleep after the featured activities. However, he felt like he would have remembered if the woman he had bedded had a child with her. But as much as he tried to recall the night before, nothing involving a snot nosed brat came forward. In fact, Tony was pretty positive that the party or gala or whatever it was, that he had been at was adults only. No children had been allowed.  
“No,” Tony frowned, his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the woman before him. “I may have been blasted, Pep. But I would have remembered being followed around by a snot nosed brat.”

“Then explain the child that was sitting outside my office this morning.” Pepper was glaring daggers at him. 

“What are you talking about?” Tony groaned, dropping his feet to lean forward. Pepper might as well have been talking gibberish to the man. Whatever was spilling out of her mouth was absolutely not making any sense to the man--and he was a genius.

“I’m talking, Tony, about the little boy that was sitting on the chairs in the hallway. At five in the morning, unsupervised. He could have gone into any of the rooms, and gotten hurt. He could have been kidnapped and no one in the building would have been any the wiser.” Pepper pushed her chair away from the desk and stood; an attempt to look intimidating to the man who wouldn’t be intimidated.

“Nonsense,” The genius scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. “FRIDAY would have alerted me.”

“Actually, I tried to boss. You silenced my notifications for the night.” FRIDAY’s voice betrayed him. 

“Wha...I..” Tony stared at Pepper, swallowing for a moment. “Well it’s not like I knew, Pepper. Besides, he’s fine. He didn’t do any of those things...so it’s alright.”

“No, Tony.” Pepper groaned, dragging a hand over her face again. At this point, she honestly questioned why put make up on. It usually ended up being completely wiped away after one interaction with the man before her. “It’s not okay. If this gets out that Tony Stark bedded a woman and neglected her child, the press will have a field day. Stocks will drop...big time Tony. Did you at least make her sign an NDA?”

“Of course,” Tony swallowed a bit. In fact, he hadn’t. However, he figured now was probably not the best time to tell Pepper that. He would have Happy deliver it to the lady personally, and would make insure that she signed it. 

“You’re lying,” Pepper sighed, her shoulders slumping forward in defeat. The entire situation didn’t really surprise her. Tony had bedded plenty of women who had a family at home. But he was usually smart enough--or at least sober enough--to either have the child delivered home by Happy, or to burn through his pent up energy at the party. Never before had he brought the child into the tower. It was almost like an unwritten rule. “I...Jesus, Tony.” Pepper sunk into her chair. 

“You had better hope this doesn’t get out. If I read about this….You’re fired.”


	5. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Peter was a huge fan, and couldn’t find it in him to tear his eyes away

Chapter Five

Peter found himself watching the door that Miss Potts and Mister Stark had walked into. A little bubble of guilt had settled in his stomach as he continued to swing his legs. He hadn’t meant to get Mr. Stark in trouble. Honestly, he had no idea that adults even got in trouble anymore. The people that his mom had introduced him to at her job had done far worse than leaving him in a hallway all night, and they hadn’t gotten in trouble.

“Peter,” His mother’s voice echoed down the hall. Cold blue eyes stared down at him as she held her hand out to him. “It’s time to go.” 

A light shiver worked its way down the boy’s spine. His mother hadn’t come out of the same elevator as Mr. Stark had--which he had assumed she would. He stared at the hand hesitantly, before jumping off the chair and rushing over to her. His little feet padded along the linoleum floor.

“Did you stay where I told you?” His mother stared straight ahead as they walked further into the building. 

“Miss Potts took me to breakfast!” Peter chirped struggling to keep up with the woman’s stride. “I had eggs and bacon! And she got me chocolate milk! So I have to get her a snack with my dollar!” His feet started to stumble over themselves as he rushed alongside the woman. “She said I was a good date!”

“So you didn’t stay where I told you,” The woman paused, turning to glare at the young boy instead. “Why did you not listen to me Peter?” 

The young boy paused, his lip bitten between his teeth as he stared at his feet. His heart thrummed inside of his chest as he thought of the appropriate answer. He had never been a good liar; his mother had always caught him. So he saw little point in angering the woman even more.

“I...I’m sorry,” He whispered, his hands found their way into his pockets as he scrubbed at an invisible spot with the toe of his sneaker. “I..I was hungry. And she was really nice. I’m sorry.” 

His mother exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her posture was still rigid, and she certainly didn’t seem pleased with his decision. But at least, for now, Peter felt like he wasn’t in any danger.

“I’ll let your father deal with you. For now,” She snatched his arm in a firm grip. Her nails dug into his under arm, pressuring the boy to get a move on as they began down the hall again. “I got what I needed. We’ve got three minutes to get out of the building.” She flashed a badge in front of a scanner to the stairwell. “Keep up, or get left behind.”

Peter nodded, preparing to move in time with his mother. They had done something very similar to this at another tower on the other side of town. They had nearly been caught, but his father lifted them both into a vent in the ceiling. It took them to a drop, where they fell several feet before sliding out near a black van in the alley they had entered.

“What did you have to get?” Peter panted, stumbling down a few steps before finding his footing on the next landing. “Will they be mad that you took it?” 

His mother said nothing as she slammed open a door that led to another brightly lit hallway. A group of people, all wearing white jackets with badges attached, turned to stare at the woman and the young child that stormed through the door. 

“Are you looking for someone, miss?” One of the doctors stepped forward. He had dark hair, and a worried look to his face. Peter gaped a bit, instantly recognizing the man as one Bruce Banner. He had read a few of his works--whatever he had been able to sneak away from the library that he would be left at during the day. 

Needless to say, Peter was a huge fan, and couldn’t find it in him to tear his eyes away.

“Whoa,” He whispered, jumping slightly as his mother’s hand found his shoulder again.

“Ah, just trying to find the exit,” His mother put on her fake smile. It was a loose smile that she wore when she wanted people to trust her. “It seems we got a little lost. I wasn’t exactly sober last night when we came up.”

This time Bruce pursed his lips, shaking his head in what Peter could only assume was disappointment. 

“I’ll call security to lead you out.” Bruce sighed, looking up towards a corner of the hall. Peter noticed a small red dot that was attached to a black camera. “FRIDAY, have Happy escort them, will you?”

“Happy Hogan is currently on his way.” FRIDAY’s voice buzzed from the camera. 

“Thank you, but that’s really not necessary.” His mother smiled tightly, her grip tightening and digging into Peter’s shoulder. He did his best not to flinch at the pain that radiated from the joint. “We can find our own way out.”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce stared the woman down. A tension found its way into his shoulders as he moved to step closer. 

It was the wrong move, Peter concluded, as his mother had shoved him forward sending him stumbling into the doctor. His face crashed into a pair of shoes as his mother ran away.


	6. It’ll be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” Peter sounded worried. “They don't tell me. But they don’t want to pay someone to watch me. Momma says I talk too much sometimes, and Dad hates it when she tells me.”

Chapter Six

“Security, Red alert. Building entering lock down.” FRIDAY’s voice accompanied the cacophony of blaring sirens. 

Tony jumped from his chair, lips drawn tightly in a frown. 

“FRIDAY,” He stepped around Peppers desk, taking control over her computer. “What’s going on?” The man’s hands moved quickly, entering his own VPN, before pulling up the schematics of the tower. Two small red dots appeared on the screen; one moving swiftly towards an exit on the eastern side. The other was near the Radiation department--where Bruce ran all of his experiments. 

And if the idea of Bruce going green didn’t kick Tony’s ass into gear…

“Shit,” He hissed typing in a keycode that only he knew. Sheets of vibranium began to slide down all of the windows and doors. It was a failsafe put in place in case of terroristic threats. Tony hadn’t been completely stupid when he put his name on the top of the building. He knew he had made enemies in his past, and he wasn’t willing to put any of his employee’s at risk because he was an ass. “FRIDAY, get me visuals of the criminals.”

“Pulling up Camera 563-C, and Camera 412-E through 112-E” 

Live surveillance video popped up on the screen. 

On one, Bruce was crouched down, one hand on a child’s shoulder while the other turned the kids head back and forth. Tony could only imagine tears streaming down the little brunette’s face. 

“That’s Peter,” Pepper frowned, standing over Tony’s shoulder to watch everything go down. “I’m guessing that’s his mother.” Pepper pointed to a brunette woman rushing down the eastern stairwell. Her eyes narrowed as she noted that the woman was certainly much further ahead than the child that Pepper had enjoyed a breakfast with. 

“FRIDAY, pull up all of the information on the woman that you can.” Tony shrugged off Pepper, almost swatting her away. He wanted to know just what he was getting into before he summoned a suit. If the woman was just a PR threat, then Pepper could certainly handle her. But if she was something a little more, a little stronger, then Tony had no problem stepping in with the suit.

“You really know how to pick them,” Pepper hissed moving to sit on the chair that Tony had abandoned. “FRIDAY, is Peter alright?”

“I’m asking now, Miss. Potts.”

A split second of silence before Bruce’s voice broke over the room’s intercom. 

“He’s got a busted nose,” Bruce sighed softly. His voice was a big muffled through the speaker. “I’m going to bring him down to the Medicinal floor. There’s probably a nurse there who can verify that it isn’t broken.”

“What the hell is happening, Bruce?” Tony stepped in glowering back towards the computer that he had turned to face him. 

“I don’t know, Tony. I was going through some of my research with--”

“You’re Bruce Banner!” A small voice squeaked in the back. “Like wow!”

“I..er..yes? One moment, alright?” Bruce sounded distracted by the child--who sounded a little stuffy and teary but on the mend. “I was going through some of my research with some of the new interns that we hired. We were just going over how the molecular levels can be radiated and irradiated faster--”

“On with it Brucie. Did you get an eye of the woman? Anything seem familiar or strange?” Tony snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Bruce loved his research; almost as much as Tony loved his own.

“No,” Bruce sighed, defeated. He hadn’t honestly gotten a good look at the woman. She had been quick to dodge the group. And it wasn’t like Tony hadn’t brought women home before that had ended up lost somewhere in the tower when they were trying to leave. “I can only say it looked like she was specifically looking for an exit, or maybe a room?”

“It was an exit,” The little voice was back. This time a little clearer. Pepper stared at Tony, jumping to her feet. “That’s my momma!”

“That was your momma?” Pepper questioned. Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make some type of snarky comment. However, Pepper didn’t have time. She silenced him with a glare before moving to look at the camera. The red dot that had been moving was nearing an exit that hadn’t quite been locked down. “Did she say what she wanted, Peter? Why was she here?” 

“No,” Peter sounded worried. “They don't tell me. But they don’t want to pay someone to watch me. Momma says I talk too much sometimes, and Dad hates it when she tells me.”

“That’s alright Peter.” Pepper sighed, her shoulders slumping. A bundle of nerves was settling in her stomach as the situation progressed. “Bruce is going to bring you to see a doctor, okay?”


	7. Pepper to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter?” Pepper poked her head in, her features contorted in worry before she smiled down at the child. “Are you alright?”

Chapter Seven

“Well, it’s not broken.” The doctor sighed softly turning Peter’s head this way and that. “How does it feel? Do you feel any pain?” Peter shook his head as much as he could the doctor holding his chin in place. Bruce was leaning on the table beside him, watching the interaction. The presence of the man was sending jittering shivers down the boys spine. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask.

“Good,” Bruce sighed softly, dragging a hand through his hair. He had been alerted just moments ago that the woman had escaped the tower and taken off into the streets of New York going only Thor knew where. FRIDAY had lost sight of her when she blended into a crowd that rushed up from the subway entrance a few blocks away. “Pepper is one her way down, Peter.” The man turned to the child who stared at him with the largest brown eyes he had ever seen. “Can you behave with the doctor until she gets here?”

“Mhm!” The boy nodded fervently, flinching a bit more as a blood clot seemed to come loose and release a fresh flood of blood. “But can you wait too? I have questions!”

Bruce exhaled heavily, allowing himself to sink into one of the chairs placed in the room for a guest. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea Peter. The green guy can get a little unstable when he’s brought up.”

“Da geen guy?” Peter gaped a bit as the doctor groaned reaching for a fresh set of gauze to push into the child's nose. He chided him on his movements as Peter pursed his lip. “Nah inchestes in him!” Peter flinched a bit with the movement. His nose may not have been broken, but it was definitely still sore and bruised. “Nu’cear Ray’ee’ation!”

“What? Just wait until he’s done,” Bruce chuckled a bit watching as the doctor narrowed his eyes at the child. He had signed up at Stark Industries to study and formulate cures for illnesses in adults. Not in children. Bruce almost felt bad asking the man to step outside of his comfort zone, but no one else had been willing to lay hands on a crying child.

“Kay,” Peter pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He had always hated going to the doctors; it wasn’t like they ever really saw what happened to the young boy. He had always healed long before they had gotten there on the times that his mother had convinced his father he needed to go. 

“Now,” The doctor pulled back sighing as the blood finally started to slow down once more. “No quick movements, and no picking at it. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Peter hummed moving to jump down from the table.

“No!” Bruce reached forward, stopping the child just in time. Peter glanced up at him with confused eyes, before allowing the older man to pick him up and from the table and gently place him on the floor. “He just said no sudden movements. We don’t need you bleeding again.”

“Sorry,” Peter bit his lip casting his eyes downward. He hadn’t meant to cause any kind of upset in the older scientist. “I was just excited! You’re Bruce Banner!”

“Yes,” Bruce smiled a bit, settling back in the chair. His hands found each other as they wrangled themselves with anxiety. “You’ve mentioned that…”

“Well yeah! Because I saw Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner in one day!” The child bounced on the balls of his feet. His hands were held at his side, tightening and releasing with an energy Bruce was certainly jealous of. “I read your book on Gamma Radiation!” The child’s voice pitched higher and higher as he stared in awe at the man. “A-and your theory on the--”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Bruce paused the child in his chattering. His face was contorted in disbelief as the child waited patiently for the man to absorb whatever information he had just handed him. “You read my book? Peter, how...how old are you?”

“Four. And yes! Three times actually! Just like I read Mr. Stark’s papers on the Arc Reactor before he created the one in his chest! And just like I read Dr. Foster’s theory on Quantum Entanglement!”

“Wow...Peter that’s...that’s very very impressive. You’re very smart.” Bruce found himself floundering a bit in an attempt to understand what was happening.

“I was created that way,” The boy smiled waving off the compliment. “But you learned how to be that way!” He bounced a bit climbing into the seat beside Bruce before settling in next to him. “And you get to test out your theories...I’m not allowed too.”

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation between the two. Peter looked up, leaning into Bruce’s side as the door opened up. He wasn’t sure if it was his mother--who would no doubt be angry that he had been captured and hadn’t been able to follow her down the stairs.

Bruce looked down, his lips pursed as the child seemed to try to disappear into his side. 

“Peter?” Pepper poked her head in, her features contorted in worry before she smiled down at the child. “Are you alright?”

“Miss Potts!” Peter jumped up from his place rushing over the woman. “Did you know Doctor Banner worked here?!” He turned and pointed at the scientist who simply waved over the woman. Pepper chuckled softly, her hand grazing the top of chocolate curls as she nodded to appease the young man.


	8. Petey Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Potts, boss is requesting your presence. You as well, Dr. Banner.” FRIDAY buzzed over an intercom to their left.

Chapter Eight

“Are you hurt anywhere else than your nose?” Pepper kneeled down to be on the same level as the child. “Did the doctor look at you?”

Peter nodded, careful of the gauze in his nose. He didn’t want to cause anymore upset to the adults in the room.

“Yepp,” He popped, swaying on his feet excitedly. “He said it wasn’t broken!”

“Barely,” Bruce chuckled standing from his seat. “It’s still prone to bleeding, so you have to be still, remember?” He stepped over to Pepper, papers from the boy's visit folded in his hands. “But I think a good, high in iron snack will be good for him. Do you have any allergies that you know of Peter?”

“Peppermint and nuts!” The child chirped grabbing hold of Pepper’s hand, just as comfortable with her now as he had been that morning. 

“Any particular reactions we should be alerted of?” Bruce hummed holding the door open for the two of them. 

“I get hives, and go into anaphylactic shock!” Peter bounced, reaching his free hand up to loop through Bruce’s. The scientist tense a bit, looking down as the small digits wrapped themselves tightly around his hand. “Then Momma has to give me a shot...an epic pen? I think that's what she called them! But they make my throat stop swelling up until I can go see daddy!”

“Is your dad a doctor?” Pepper squeezed the child’s hand, glancing up at Bruce. She hadn’t seen any signs of abuse that morning; but it wouldn’t surprise her at this point if the child was hiding something under his clothes.

“Not like Doctor Banner,” Peter hummed, pausing as they passed a vending machine in the hall. “Oh! Look! We can get a snack here! What do you want Miss Potts?” The child bounced up to the machine, small hands already reaching into the pocket of his trousers. He fished around for a bit, before his face dropped dramatically. “Oh no…” His chin wobbled a bit as he switched to the other, patting himself down before turning to look at Pepper. Tears swelled in the corner of his eyes as he worried his lip between his teeth.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Pepper squatted down, her brows drawn tight in worry. “Is your nose hurting?”

“I lost my dollar...I..I must have dropped it when I fell.” A fat tear rolled down his cheek as he turned to stare mournfully at the snacks inside the machine. “I can’t get your snack…”

“I...Oh gosh…” Pepper melted a bit biting her own lip for a moment. A bubbling sensation found its way into her chest. For a moment, she wondered if this is what baby fever felt like. “It’s alright...We’ll find it. Or I can give you a new one.”

Bruce, unable to ignore the young man’s tears reached into his back packet. He had a few dollars stashed there from his stop at a small bakery that morning. 

“I..I think I may have picked it up for you when I brought you to the doctor?” Bruce floundered a bit. He hadn’t had a lot of experience with children--even less than Pepper, for sure. But there was something inside of him that did not want to see any more tears from him. “I...oh uh, yes!” He pulled out a dollar, fumbling and dropping several different coins onto the floor as he handed over to Peter.

The look on the child’s face was worth every penny that had slipped under the vending machine. The tears dried almost instantly; his eyes were still a little watery, but there was a mirthful joy to them that Bruce didn’t want to see missing again.

“R-really?” The child took the dollar from the man as if he had just been handed the world. “Thank you! Thank you!” Peter clutched the dollar to his chest before turning to Pepper, the back of his hands wiping at his eyes. “I can get us a snack now!”

“Oh, right!” Pepper winked a bit at him, a hand reaching out to brush a curl from the child’s face. “But enough crying, alright?” She stood careful of the hem of her skirt. “We don’t need any more fluids leaking from you!”

Peter nodded, content, pushing into the woman’s hand. A small smile gracing his features as he turned to make his decision.

“Miss Potts, boss is requesting your presence. You as well, Dr. Banner.” FRIDAY buzzed over an intercom to their left. 

“We’ll be there as soon as Peter picks his snack.” Pepper nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn’t like she was exactly excited to see the man--he still owed her an apology for whatever mess had generated from his inability to vet the women he brought home. And this situation was definitely starting to take number one on the list. Even topping out over the Mayor’s daughter. 

That had been a hell of a PR attack. The young lady had just made eighteen, and, luckily, had been known for making her bad decisions. Pepper had been able to warn off any offending journalists with a quick reminder of the legality of the situation (scandal be damned), and that they were harming the mayor’s daughter’s reputation far more than they were hurting Tony’s. Then she had gotten in touch with several feminist organizations in the area. It was amusing watching the media be attacked instead of the other way around.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you tired sweetheart?” Pepper rubbed a hand up and down the child’s back. She almost pulled away when her hand brushed over the first vertebrae, but a content hum from the child’s throat prompted her to keep comforting him.

Chapter Nine

“What the hell is that?” Tony frowned, staring pointedly at the well under four foot tall child that was currently curled up on the couch in his office. His grubby little hands were working through a packet of chips--no doubt getting grease all over the soft, freshly clean, completely unstained fabric.

“That is a child,” Pepper hissed sitting herself beside the toddler, who quickly turned and offered her a snack. “And his name is Peter.”

“And he’s incredibly smart,” Bruce nodded smiling as he leaned against Tony’s desk. His arms crossed over his chest self consciously as he watched the little brunette work his way through his snack. “He said he’s read my research.”

“I have!” Peter chimed in, licking his digits clean before glancing around. “Do you have a napkin? I’m not allowed to wipe my hands on my clothes…”

“Uh...here.” Tony frowned reaching into a drawer at his desk and tossing an oil stained rag at him. “That should work.” Pepper frowned at the man, watching as the child cleaned his hands with the stained piece of cloth. 

“Thank you,” Peter nodded, folding his makeshift napkin and placing it in his lap. Tony arched a brow turning to face Pepper.

He was rather bewildered by the situation that had taken place. The woman that had been caught on camera was definitely not the same woman that he had taken to bed the night before. When he reviewed the footage that FRIDAY had given him, the woman had seemingly come from nowhere. The only trackable imagery that he had of her was when she came storming down the hall, looking as fearsome as Pepper and snatched Peter.

Where she came from, Tony didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure what had disturbed him more. The fact that the woman had gone completely undetected by his AI, or the fact that she had thrown her child across the room when security had been called. Definitely the former more so than the latter. He’d seen and heard horror stories about children being taken away from their mother’s for less. And he had seen what organizations such as Hydra were willing to do if they ever got their hands on a child. 

“Uh huh,” Tony muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “CPS has already been called. But Nick is wanting to get involved.”

“Does he need to?” Pepper frowned. Her hand moved to rest on the boy’s shoulders rather protectively. “Is this whole thing Avenger related?”

“Probably!” Peter hummed swinging his legs back and forth. “Momma and Daddy are scientists.”

“Exactly,” Tony leaned back in his chair, tucking his arms behind his head. “Your mother’s name is Mary Parker, right?” Peter nodded his confirmation, eyes glancing around the office curiously. “Leading scientist in genetic modification, Mary Parker?”

“Yep!” Peter giggled a bit, turning to face the man. “She created me in her lab. In a petri dish. Momma said she handpicked which genes I would get from her, and which I would get from Daddy. I’m ‘sposed to be the perfect child.”

“Perfect child,” Tony snorted with an eye roll. To the man, there was no such thing as a perfect child. They were all little grimy gremlins that wouldn’t leave well enough alone when told no. “Kid that doesn’t exist.”

“Not yet,” Peter smiled leaning back. “Momma says I have too much free will.”

“What do you mean Peter?” Pepper brushed a hand through the boy’s curls. Peter leaned into her hand, enjoying the feeling.

“I mean, Momma and Daddy make babies to generate the perfect child.” He scooted closer to Pepper. He thoroughly enjoyed the head pets that he was receiving from her. He wondered, for a moment, if this is what cats felt when they purred. “If they generate one that matches for one of their clients, then they sell them.” Peter hummed innocently. He hopped up from his seat, the bag crumpling in his grasp. “Where may I throw this away?”

“Right here,” Bruce grabbed a bin that had been placed by Tony’s desk. “I think Fury might be onto something wanting to be involved.” He turned to his friend thoughtfully. He could see the cogs inside of Tony’s head turning as he watched the child toss out his trash. 

“Thank you,” Peter giggled, skipping back over to Pepper. He climbed up onto the couch, curling into her side. With a full stomach once more, the events of the day began to wear on him. He shoved his face into the side of the woman, being careful not to wrinkle her blazer too much. 

“Are you tired sweetheart?” Pepper rubbed a hand up and down the child’s back. She almost pulled away when her hand brushed over the first vertebrae, but a content hum from the child’s throat prompted her to keep comforting him. 

“Mhm,” Peter mumbled, long lashing brushing dangerously close to his rounded cheeks.

“Alright, go ahead and get some rest. The grown ups are going to try and figure out what’s going on, okay?” She looked up at Tony, her expression deadpan in comparison to what she was showing to the young boy that was quickly losing the battle to sleep. “Tony…Blanket and pillow?” Her voice was short and snappish. The inventor groaned heavily before standing.


	10. tEn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good.” Pepper nodded, although she certainly didn’t sound relieved. Her lips pursed as she pressed them against the top of the boy's head.

Chapter Ten

It took several minutes of digging before Tony produced a fairly clean blanket from his stash. If he had to stay overnight, or got caught up and didn’t have the energy to make it up to his Penthouse, he was prepared to camp out in his office. He hadn’t, incidentally, ever planned on the items being used to keep a kid warm.

“Here,” Tony sighed, handing them over to Pepper. She nodded her thanks, before tucking the blanket around the toddler. 

“Poor baby,” Pepper whispered as she carded her fingers through his curls. “What can FRIDAY tell you about his parents? Anything yet?”

Tony shook his head. He had asked FRIDAY to start the scan; but she hadn’t come back with any particular findings on the woman just yet. An odd scenario giving just how quick the AI had been able to hack into SHIELD and whatever other governmental file he had wanted. That was how, after all, he had obtained an arrest record for Thaddeus Ross.

“Not yet,” Tony sighed dejectedly. He wasn’t particularly used to having to wait for results. The instant gratification that FRIDAY had always offered him up to this point had altered his ideal waiting time--much like those who had been able to receive 5G cell phone signal versus 4G.

“When will Nick be here?” Bruce questioned. He had collapsed into Tony’s personal chair at some point in the conversation. “We might want to look at moving the kid up to a bed if he’s going to be a little while.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Tony hissed a bit. The image of the child waking up and running about his house in an unruly fashion flashed through the man’s mind. “I don’t need any little grubby hands grabbing onto anything of importance. Also, it’s not...kid proof?”

“It’ll be fine,” Pepper rolled her eyes. He moved to stand, causing Peter’s nose to scrunch a bit at the movement. His eyes stayed closed, however, and his breathing remained rhythmic.

Watching the child be jostled around unsettled something inside of the engineer. And that made him unbearably uncomfortable. Tony Stark was not a man that was used to feeling anything other than drunk, horny, and tired.

“Mmm,” Peter whined a bit as his head leveled out on the pillow. “Momma?” His lips parted in question, but his eyes never cracked open.

“No, baby.” Pepper whispered, bending down to pick up the tired child. “Just Miss Potts. Can you wake up for a bit?” Peter whined a bit before he nodded and settled himself into a somewhat sitting position. “Thank you. You’re being such a good boy.” She moved to wrap her arms around him, tugging him up to her chest as she attempted to keep the blanket wrapped around him.

“Here,” Bruce smiled, moving forward to help tuck the blanket in where it was coming loose. “I can carry him if you want.” After all, Bruce had been a little more than willing to carry the child to the doctor that had looked him over. Pepper stared at the man, a small smirk falling over her lips as she tugged away lightly.

“No thank you,” She hummed, nodding her head towards the door. “I don’t get to cuddle someone all the time.” Her eyes narrowed at Tony as she stepped around the inventor. Her lips pursed as she raised her head before starting down the hall.

Tony flinched at the comment turning to gape at Bruce.

“What the hell?” Tony whispered as Bruce simply shrugged walking by him. The inventor was left gawking as two of his closest friends left him in his office. He couldn’t remember the last time that he hadn’t been the center of attention.

“Boss?”

“What FRI?” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose before moving to follow the two to the elevator. He moved at a slower pace though; the elevator wouldn’t leave without him. His AI would make sure of it.

“I’ve found some new information on Mary and Richard Parker.” 

“Alright,” Tony nodded, stepping into the elevator. “Send it to my private tablet. I’ll look at it when we get home.”

“Of course.” The door closed behind the man as soon as he stepped in. Pepper looked at him before glancing up at the ceiling.

“She found something?” 

“Of course she did,” Tony nearly scoffed at the idea of his AI failing at a task given to her. He had been the one to make her, and therefore, she was successful at anything and everything that she had ever been asked to do.

“Good.” Pepper nodded, although she certainly didn’t sound relieved. Her lips pursed as she pressed them against the top of the boy's head. 

Tony just didn’t understand what she saw in the child. If it were up to him, he would have left him in the doctor's office or with Happy. Tony saw him as nothing more, really, than evidence.


	11. Longer is Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But there’s no birth certificate,” Bruce frowned, flipping through the pages of the file. “So he isn’t a legally documented birth.” The scientist pursed his lips doing a double check, just to be sure that he hadn’t missed anything.

Chapter Eleven

“Alright, FRI,” Tony had waited until Pepper had tucked the child into the guest bed. He hadn’t even tried to hide his face scrunching in disgust as the toddler instantly turned his face into the overly expensive pillows. “Show us what you got.”

A holographic screen popped up from the center of the dining room table that all three adults were seated at. It allowed everyone their own view of the statistics that were populating on the screen as FRIDAY revealed what she had learned about the Parkers.

“He’s only just turned four,” Pepper whispered softly, eyes stuck on the birthday that flickered just beside the boy’s picture. 

“But there’s no birth certificate,” Bruce frowned, flipping through the pages of the file. “So he isn’t a legally documented birth.” The scientist pursed his lips doing a double check, just to be sure that he hadn’t missed anything. 

“Interesting…”Tony hummed glancing over Bruce’s shoulder. “FRIDAY, any reason you couldn’t find the kid’s certificate? Search for any birth records and medical records pertaining to—“ He glanced down at the parental names that had been documented. “To Mary Fitzgerald, and Richard Parker?”

“There are none, boss. Mary Parker has been in peak physical health, no births on record.”

“Even on the dark web?” Tony leaned back, his fingers lacing themselves together. FRIDAY buzzed her confirmation.

“Wait,” Bruce glanced up with a thoughtful expression. “Kid had mentioned that he had been created to be smart? Maybe no birth records...could have been in vitro with a surrogate?”

“Not likely. I’ve already checked all known databases for any information. Mary Parker had never signed up for in vitro. And there was no surrogate mother registered for her.”

“So then he was created by Mary and Richard?” Bruce frowned. It wouldn’t have been unheard of—especially with Hydra still running about and wild. But it did open a lot of uncomfortable possibilities as to the reason behind the young boy’s creation. 

“Perhaps. Or with some help,” Tony glanced at his friend. “They’re known for their theory and testing on genetics. But I don’t think they advanced that far. Just basic cross human ideas.”

“What if—“

“Nick Fury has arrived, boss. As has Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton—“ After all, the world couldn’t have one without the other. “And Sam Wilson.”

“Let them up,” Tony sighed, dragging a hand down his face. There was an odd exhaustion settling into his bones. It was worse than when he went on a binge in the lab and stayed awake for days almost a week at a time. 

“They are in the elevator.”

Tony nodded, glancing momentarily at Pepper. Her lips were tucked into a grimace. She was processing the information and what had been discussed. But Tony had no idea what was really running through his mind.

“Heard you were causing problems again, Stark.” Nick Fury’s voice echoed through the rather large apartment. The inventor snorted, rolling his eyes and he turned to meet the new guests. 

“Not my fault this time,” Tony iterated. It was the truth, as far as he was concerned anyway. He had explored a woman the night before, but when he watched the footage, the lady that had taken Peter was not the same lady he had bedded. 

“Your tower, your fault.” Nick pointed out, arching a brow. There was no humor in his voice as he spoke. 

“I have people sign waivers for this kind of stuff.” Tony scoffed. He was quite unamused by Nick or his jokes. 

“You didn’t have the tyke sign one? You’re slipping, Stark.” Natasha’s smooth voice slid into the conversation. Tony glances over, throwing his hand up in salutations as the redhead moved to settle beside Pepper.

“I didn’t exactly plan on having a child invade Stark tower. But FRIDAY caught everything. FRI, pull up the video file. Play it on the big screen for everyone.” A projection screen slid into place as the events from the morning replayed across the screen. Tony tensed as the woman’s face flashed across the scene. Something about her presence didn’t settle right with the man—even more so when they watched her toss the toddler to Bruce’s feet.

“That’s so far from cool,” Clint frowned as the footage ended. “Poor kid must be so confused.” The archer had a soft spot for children. After all, his wife was currently back at the farm house, very much pregnant with their first born to be.

“But he’s not,” Bruce interjected. “It’s almost like he isn’t even surprised by it. Which is concerning in and of itself.”

“That’s because he probably isn’t.” Nick nodded, as he watched the footage that Tony had been playing on the screen. “We’ve been keeping tabs open on the Parker’s since their debut.” 

“But?” Tony narrowed his eyes. He felt like Nick knew something about the little boy that he didn’t. And if Tony hated anything (almost more than kids) it was being out of the loop--especially when it came to some scientific discovery. He and Bruce were very similar in that aspect, and it’s why he had adamantly demanded that Bruce work for him in the radiation department.

“But they disappeared,” Natasha chimed in. “About six years ago, they just up and disappeared. Completely off the radar. Nothing.”

“Not even SHIELD could track them down,”Clint sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. “Nat and I have been trying. When we were infiltrating a Hydra location, we came across some of their research.”

“Their research?” Tony frowned watching the duo.

“Peter Parker.” Nat nodded. “But probably not the same Peter. The last time we encountered one, he was closer to fifteen.”

“What?” Pepper glanced up from her spot. It wasn’t making any sense to her. She glanced over at Tony, almost begging him to explain to her. However, even the engineer looked lost and a bit thrown off. 

Bruce, though, was looking a little green around his collar. Something had obviously clicked in his mind that neither Tony nor Pepper seemed to be currently grasping.

“What happened to him?” 

“He was shot when we were exposed,” Clint closed his eyes. It hadn’t been his proudest moment; after all, he had a soft spot for children. So watching one being executed just because they had found imposters never sat well with Clint. “But that wasn’t the only Peter Parker.” 

“Obviously,” Tony glanced over towards the bedroom door that was shut firmly. “That’s how I have one currently snotting it up in my bed.”

“So you’re saying,” Pepper stood from her post on the couch. “That the child that is sleeping in the bedroom, isn’t the only Peter Parker? That there are more of them out there?” 

“No,” Nick shook his head. “For now, that is the only Peter Parker. They wait to see what happens before they start creating the next one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) A reader had mentioned maybe trying to combine some chapters to make it flow better, so I tried to do so in this chapter! Let me know if you guys would prefer longer more thought out chapters! At the moment, I'm writing a chapter a day to keep ahead, so sometimes longer chapters are harder, but I can do my best to make it work if you guys prefer!


	12. All the Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got it,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “SHIELD will just have to pay me back for everything.” Pepper leveled her eyes at Nick who turned to Tony. A moment of silence followed before Tony begrudgingly handed Nat his card.

Chapter Twelve

“I’m going to go check on Peter,” Pepper sighed. She was overwhelmed with the way the conversation had gone. There had been multiple instances of an older Peter Parker--each of the times he had been encountered, it had not ended well for him. A sinking sensation had settled in her chest as the conversation turned towards just how Peter had been created an or cloned--assuming that was what was happening of course. 

“Alright,” Tony nodded, dragging a hand down his face. He looked so exhausted that not even a cup of coffee could fix him up. There was a lot of information that he really needed to digest, and then there was the matter of just where the toddler was going to stay for the night. 

“He could come upstate,” Natasha had been the one to suggest. Her eyes flitted over the door that led to the room where Peter was still napping. For just a moment, Pepper bristled, following the Avenger’s glance. “Or he can stay here.” A sly smirk settled over the assassins face as she leaned back in the chair. 

“I don’t know about here,” Pepper scoffed a bit stepping away from the table. Something about the suggestion did not sit well with her. Perhaps it was because she knew just what Natasha was capable of. Or maybe it had more to do with the fact that she worried that Nick would perform an experiment on the child when she wasn’t around. “He can stay with me at my apartment.”

“And what if his mother shows up?” Nick interjected. “I don’t think he needs to go back with her.”

“They’ll probably just create another one,” Natasha leaned back in her chair. She too, pushed away from the table, and followed Pepper towards the room. “That’s what they’ve done so far. Or that’s what we suspect. We haven’t been able to track down the actual lab that they use to confirm.” 

Tony had never heard the spy utter a sentence about any of her failures. So to know that the redhead that had so smoothly infiltrated his own facility had little to no idea where the Parker’s original laboratory was--or at least relative to it--was a bit unnerving for the man. 

“But I want to see the kid,” Natasha nodded towards Pepper, almost asking as if it were okay with the woman that had grown rather fond of the child in just the last day. “If that’s alright.”

“I suppose,” Pepper mused. She wasn’t completely fond of the idea, but she never thought of Nat as being the type to hurt a child either. Besides, she might notice something that the CEO hadn’t. “He’s been asleep for a little bit now. And he’s probably going to be hungry.”

“If he is, then we leave the boy’s to it while we take the little munchkin out for something. I’m almost positive Tony doesn’t have any real food, and he’s going to need a change of clothes for the night.” 

The thought of going around New York with a small child on her hip had never been appeasing to Pepper--until today. There was just something about the sleeping brunette that had wiggled its way into her chest and refused to leave. 

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Pepper reached into the pocket of her blazer, tugging out her phone. She would place a quick call to Happy Hogan, so that the man would be able to meet them downstairs. “I need to get out of the tower anyway.” 

As quietly as she could, Pepper opened the door to the bedroom. In the middle of Tony’s bed, splayed out under the overly stuffed duvet cover, lay Peter. His cheeks were flushed with sleep as his chest inhaled and exhaled in a soft rhythmic pattern. 

“He’s so cute,” Natasha whispered looking over the small form. She sidled up beside the boy, barely making a dent in the mattress. 

“I know,” Pepper nodded, flanking the boy’s other side. “I almost don’t want to wake him. He’s had a rough day.” Carefully, she reached out to card her fingers through the soft curls that seemed to have been calling out to her. Natasha watched intently, waiting for the boy’s face to scrunch in annoyance at the wake up call. And before Pepper could even think about making the move, Natasha had her hand’s under the boy’s armpits and was pulling her onto his lap.

“Huh?” The sleepy toddler mumbled, pushing his face into the crook of the redhead’s neck. “Wha’s goin’ on?” Small fists came up to try and scrub away the sleep that clung to his lashes.

“It’s time to wake up,” Pepper crooned, reaching out to rub Peter’s back in soft circles. The boy settled a bit, turning to look at Pepper with a soft smile before snuggling further into Natasha.

“Aren’t you a little hungry?” 

Peter nodded against the woman’s collarbone. Of course he was hungry; he could always eat. It was a problem that Momma and Daddy had chided him for many many times before. A flush worked its way up his cheeks as he pushed back a little. 

“Always hungry,” He simply muttered, doing his best to stifle a yawn that barely managed to slip its way through his lips. “Has momma come back yet?” Drowsy brown eyes glanced around the room, looking for the familiar face of the woman that had thrown him (literally) into the situation that they were currently stuck in.

“No sweetheart,” Pepper whispered, as the child seemed to slink into the comfort of the arms that had encircled him. “Does she leave you alone often?”

Peter simply nodded. He knew better than to lie to adults; much less adults that were superheroes.

“Well,” Natasha stood with the child still clung tightly to her chest. “We won’t leave you alone. But we will bring you out to get some food.”

“And some overnight supplies,” Pepper chimed in wagging her finger in the air. “You’re going to be coming home with me.” 

A content smile worked its way over the boy’s lips as he nodded. 

“Good. Now...how does a night out at Wendy’s sound? And then we’ll go and get you some pyjamas and a toothbrush, and a set of new clothes for tomorrow.”

“And a snack,” Peter chimed in, a little more awake at the mention of food and prospect of new items. It had been a long long time since his momma and daddy had bought him anything new. Usually, they had him clothes that they had purchased from GoodWill or had found in a donation bin at a shelter. Typically, Peter didn’t mind having to wear the used clothing. But sometimes they smelled awful, and were just plain itchy.

“We’ll see,” Pepper winked, holding the door open for the redhead to step through. Natasha nodded her thanks, moving Peter from her front to rest on her left hip. 

“I’ll talk her into it,” Natasha hummed walking over to the table where the men were still gathered--each of them were now nursing a cup of expensive coffee. “Stark, wallet.”

“What?” Tony gaped looking up. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. Your building,” Nat smirked, arching a finely manicured brow at the billionaire. It was a dare for him to challenge her. And one that she knew he wouldn’t follow through on. “Your responsibility.”

“Uh, pretty sure that’s not how this works.” Tony grunted. He eyed the child who clung to Natasha warrily. “Besides, isn’t he going home with Pepper?”

“Yes, but you have more money.”

“I’ve got it,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “SHIELD will just have to pay me back for everything.” Pepper leveled her eyes at Nick who turned to Tony. A moment of silence followed before Tony begrudgingly handed Nat his card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just pure fluff because let's face it, what else makes you feel better when you're a little down for the day? :)


	13. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mary,” The brunette tensed as she stepped into the household. Computer monitors littered the floor as Richard and Johann made notes on a tablet. “Job well done.” Johann smirked looking through all of the little bugs that Mary had planted the night before.

Chapter Thirteen

“Mary,” The brunette tensed as she stepped into the household. Computer monitors littered the floor as Richard and Johann made notes on a tablet. “Job well done.” Johann smirked looking through all of the little bugs that Mary had planted the night before.

“You left the kid?” Richard hummed, standing to greet his wife. Mary simply nodded moving into her husband’s open arms. 

It hadn’t been the first time that she had planted Peter in an organization. Several years back, when she had been able to generate an older version of the curly haired toddler, she had managed to plant him within Hydra—well under the supervision of Johann of course. Thinfs had started out well, but then there had been a breach. The Blck Widow and her counterpart had been found hiding within the higher ranks.

When she saw the blood that had splattered along the cement walls of his room, Mary had to remind herself that it wasn’t really her boy. 

“Of course.” Mary nodded, shedding the blazer that she had worn over her suit “He managed to weasel Pepper’s attention for a bit so I could get a good look around the place.”

“Did he have any information that would be useful to us?” Johann’s thick russian made him nearly indiscernible. There was an underlying hint to a rage that was building within the man. “Anything on Steve Rogers?”

Mary wasn’t stupid; she knew what kind fo information it was that Johann was looking for. He had been after any details pertaining to a perfected Super Soldier serum since he began his follies with the duo. She had seen plenty of information about whatever chemicals had been used to create Captain America. Hell, if her and Richard truly wanted to, it would have been nothing for the genetic scientists to recreate the formula. They could probably improve upon it as well.

But that wasn’t the mission that the two were on. They were not after any of the same information that Johann was. 

“No,” Mary shook her head, going to look over her husband’s shoulder. A camera--one that had been implanted in the Peter that she had left at the tower--showed current footage of the young boy curled up to Natasha Romanoff.

“That is not good.” Richard sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. A sinking feeling settled in Mary’s stomach as she watched the clone of her son giggle and cuddle up to the redheaded assassin. It had been a very long time since he had done the same thing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a really short chapter, but it held a LOT of plot! And I wanted to get something out for you guys because wow, this week has been hectic. Have any of you ever had to save your cat from drowning itself in the toilet? Because that's apparently become a daily routine in my household...


End file.
